An aircraft's available lift determines proximity to stalling, best rate of climb, best angle of climb, among other flight parameters. Accordingly, accurate determination of an aircraft's available lift is critical to safe and high-performance flight.
Known solutions to determining an aircraft's available lift suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For example, known solutions may lack accuracy because they are not positioned sufficiently close to a leading edge of a wing or lack adequate sensitivity. Also, some known solutions may degrade over time when, for example, mechanical components interact and wear or contaminants interfere with components' interactions.